This proposal requests funds for the purchase of a transmission electron microscope for microvascular research. A major user group comprising seven investigators, all of whom are engaged in NIH supported research activities, is identified. Projects of each major user require electron microscopy either as a primary research tool or as part of a multidisciplinary approach to studies of the microcirculation. inadequate access to existing equipment, attributed primarily to 1) the large number of investigators currently vying for microscope time, 2) priority sign-up given contract work, and compounded by 3) instrument inavailabfility during off-line spectral analysis due to room limitations, and 4) mechanical failure, has compromised both our ability to meet existing grant commitments and delayed acquisition of pilot data for new proposals employing electron microscopy. The proposed instrument, equipped as requested, would afford the desired accessibility to all investigators and in addition provide direct input to digitizer and computer for image analysis/storage, capabilities which would accelerate data acquisition and alalysis for many applications. Based on current needs, and a thorough examination, in practice as well as theory, of the microscopes available, the JEOL JEM 1200EX has been selected. Procurement of an electron microscope represents the final step in a 5-year plan directed at establishing an independent, fully-equipped electron microscopy facility in the Microcirculation Research Institute. The facility is considered an integral an crucial component of the institute's long range plan to guarantee continued growth and productivity of a multidisciplinary research team striving to uncover the fundamental processes governing microcirculatory behavior in heatlh and disease.